Many touch screen devices utilize capacitive touch sensing technology to detect a presence of an object in contact with or proximate to a touch screen panel, for example, by identifying a change in capacitance in the touch screen panel associated with the presence of the object. There are two main types of capacitive touch sensing technology, mutual capacitance and self-capacitance. In mutual capacitive touch screen devices, every row-column intersection in the touch screen panel may include a capacitive sensor that can be separately measured. This all-points-addressable approach to touch screen panels allows for sensing of multiple simultaneous touches to the touch screen panel and for performance of multi-touch operations, such as panning, zooming, rotating, or the like.
In self-capacitance touch screen devices, each row and each column can be separate capacitive sensors. To detect a touch to the touch screen panel, the touch screen device can separately scan each row to determine whether a touch has occurred on a particular row, separately scan each column to determine whether a touch has occurred on a particular column, and then infer a location of the touch based on an intersection of the particular row and the particular column. While self-capacitance can effectively resolve a single touch condition, by addressing rows and columns, as opposed to individual points of the touch screen panel as in mutual capacitance, when there are multiple touches of the touch screen panel, techniques to resolve locations of the multiple touches may provide both locations of actual touches to the touch screen device as well as ghost touches.